<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不謀而合 by Apcrwp04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118845">不謀而合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04'>Apcrwp04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Damian Wayne, F/M, M/M, Sex Addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DickDami車,有OMCXDick、DickXOFC描寫<br/>性癮Dick不計後果的上了Damian,強制有 (☍﹏⁰)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
　　達米安在和父親吵架後，暫時離家出走投靠位於布魯海文的格雷森時就該想到。聲名遠揚的夜翼魅力無法抗拒，每一晚，都可以看到不同的女人，幾乎半裸著身體在格雷森的房門進出。<br/>
　　睡在沙發上的達米安，無數次被隔著房門的聲音吵醒，有時是撞擊聲、有時是細微的呻吟、緊接著的又會是格雷森警告床伴的耳語。隔音真的很差，他想提醒格雷森不要把他當成刺激床伴的工具，因為他確實聽得一清二楚。</p><p><br/>
　　但是某種偷窺的羞澀感又阻止告訴格雷森的實情的衝動。<br/>
　　此外，達米安在這幾日的渡過他認為自己證據確鑿的關於格雷森是否有性癮的研究；每一日當格雷森清醒或入眠前都會有自慰行為或性行為發生。</p><p><br/>
　　成年人的性需求量顯然無法滿足格雷森，近幾次格雷森的性伴侶總是在求饒，或者在走出房門時不同抱怨。<br/>
　　應該和父親談談格雷森脫序的行為，危害身體及心理的行為舉止很容易成為某些反派的目標，更容易成為一個家族中的軟肋。或許父親會讓格雷森介入治療及暫停夜晚的活動，布魯德海文並非每日需要一個花枝招展的鳥兒引誘藏在暗處的毒蛇。</p><p><br/>
　　在接近早晨的時候，躺在沙發上的達米安又再一次的察覺格雷森戴著另一個性伴侶回到窄小的公寓，在闖進門口後就急躁的貼在一塊。濕潤交纏的水聲、格雷森滿意綿密優美的低吟，另一個粗糙的男性聲音詢問房間的所在。<br/>
　　達米安好奇的睜開一個縫隙，他第一次遇到格雷森帶著男性伴侶。<br/>
　　男性的身軀比格雷森的體型大上許多，正死死的把格雷森壓在牆角，一雙腿環繞在男性的腰上上下磨蹭。</p><p><br/>
　　他們細細的交談後，格雷森被提著帶進隔音效果極差的房內。<br/>
　　格雷森是他尊敬的兄長和最好的夜巡搭檔，一丁點破格的舉動不會打破達米安對他的尊重。<br/>
　　但是，當格雷森的喘息和呻吟穿透牆時，達米安身下漲熱的部位並不同意，<br/>
　　他伸手用力的壓下高漲的勃起。對自己尊敬的兄長產生性慾的愧疚大約一切，那是格雷森暫時脫序的行為，達米安沒必要為此產生不必要且多餘的興奮。</p><p><br/>
　　利用棉被遮蔽了雙耳仍是一樣。他試圖製造聲響讓告知他們，不斷續的呻吟和牆壁被重重敲打真的太過頭了。如果讓鄰居來提醒他們音量，那會更尷尬。<br/>
　　達米安拖動了沙發和桌子，並大步的在客廳來回走動。</p><p><br/>
　　房間裡格雷森驚呼的聲音傳了出來，壓低音量的哼哼叫，隨著幾聲大力的撞擊以及另一名男性的吼聲，音量總算是降低了。達米安再一次的縮回了沙發。<br/>
　　牆壁後斷斷續續的對話。<br/>
　　在安靜的幾十分鐘後，房門再一次的打開，格雷森連人帶拖丟出家門口，口中不停的道歉以及提到補償，以及下次見。</p><p><br/>
　　衣衫完整的格雷森蹲在沙發前，依舊是完美的兄長，只有臉部的潮紅出賣了他。<br/>
　　「阿福說他要來載你回莊園⋯⋯我以為你已經離開了。天啊，我很抱歉」<br/>
　　達米安仔細的觀察格雷森，而格雷森的表情像是面具一樣轉換到懊悔模式，只是在應付著他。</p><p><br/>
　　「你喜歡男性嗎？」<br/>
　　達米安轉個話題移回格雷森的身上。格雷森垮了肩膀嘆氣說道：<br/>
　　「我曾有過外星女友。性別⋯⋯不是什麼喜好問題，我想」</p><p><br/>
　　「好吧」</p><p><br/>
　　「好吧？達米你—」格雷森敏感的發現了些事情，停了一頓後疑惑的繼續問道。「喜歡男性嗎？」<br/>
　　一瞬間的漲紅臉回答了格雷森的疑問，達米安尖牙利嘴的回應，死死的將自己包在棉被之中。<br/>
　　「不甘你的事！格雷森」</p><p><br/>
　　「嘿⋯這沒有什麼，你接觸過蝙蝠女俠和午夜戰士，要我說得話，他們比任何的情侶更佳忠誠。」</p><p><br/>
　　格雷森小力的搖晃著他，好聽沙啞的聲音不停的安慰著達米安。達米安翻過身將自己背對著，聲音模糊不清的感覺又讓他想起格雷森在牆壁後的呻吟。安慰似的一雙手撫上達米安的背部，透過毯子找尋自己的手臂。<br/>
　　達米安為此敏感的顫抖，他的心跳逐漸失去控制。他希望格雷森趕快停手，失態的自己快要暴露，太丟臉了。<br/>
　　格雷森的一手探進了毯子之中，握住了達米安死命扯著毯子的手。<br/>
　　「我沒事，拜託，別理我」小聲的求饒。老天，達米安認為自己該強硬些，現在他就像尋求關注的悲慘小孩，格雷森絕對不會丟下的那種類型。</p><p><br/>
　　果不其然達米安被翻了過來。已經早晨的陽光灑落在格雷森驚訝的臉上，上下巡視著達米安的狀況。<br/>
　　從達米安緊湊的眉眼和濕潤泛紅的眼眶、孩子的頰上不自然的紅暈，及通紅的雙耳，還有扯著條毯子努力想掩蓋的下半身。情慾逼上了這一個十幾歲的男孩，格雷森鬆開了抓住達米安的手。</p><p><br/>
　　達米安不敢望向另一雙眼，從沙發上撞開了蹲著的格雷森順勢後倒，衝向這小屋內另一個密閉空間—浴室。鎖上門之後達米安進入了淋浴間，再一次的關上一扇門。<br/>
　　「達米安—」<br/>
　　「離我遠點！格雷森！你該準備去警局了！」</p><p><br/>
　　他打開了花灑裝置，讓滿滿的冷水澆熄身上火源。</p><p><br/>
　　不出幾秒鐘格雷森就報廢了浴室門。達米安措手不及，淋浴間的門外伸出一雙手將他扯了出來。</p><p><br/>
　　濕噠噠的達米安被丟在冰冷的磁磚地板上，正要反手時另一個溫熱的軀體抵上了他的背後，體型的差距使他被格雷森全身籠罩。格雷森炙燙的手伸進達米安的褲子之中摸向男孩的性器，達米安用頭頂著地讓自己的雙手推擠和反抗入侵的格雷森。「放開我！」<br/>

</p>
<p><br/>
　　達米安全身是冷水，在磁磚地板上沒有摩擦力可以讓他好好的支撐，身上又有人不斷地施力使他一次又一次的滑倒，他的膝蓋在幾次來回已經撞的生疼。在冷水澆熄下的性器又逐漸被格雷森喚醒，他不曉得格雷森的目的是什麼，被羞辱的情緒無法讓自己在多做思考。</p><p><br/>
　　格雷森扒下達米安濕透的衣服，將衣服捲成長條狀，利用它來綁住達米安不安分的雙手。暈乎乎的感覺使他著迷於身下嬌小卻結實的身軀。把達米安的手綁在了身後，隔著褲子的布料抵著男孩的臀部，又重新把手放回達米安的性器撫摸。</p><p><br/>
　　沒有成年人般的性器官完全勃起之後的雄偉，格雷森一手就可以好好的環繞他，男孩生澀又過度敏感，在被套弄幾下後，全身就癱軟倒臥地上。</p><p><br/>
　　「拜託、放開我，格雷森、迪克、迪克」</p><p><br/>
　　回答他的是另一手撐起腰部的舉動，以及完整的脫下達米安的褲子。達米安現在全裸了，不安全感讓他蹭著大腿想逃離，而後又被抓了回來。</p><p><br/>
　　格雷森的一手繼續套弄達米安的性器，上頭不停的流著水，唏哩嘩啦的不停，省下了他還要起身去拿浴室架上的潤滑劑。只專注在套弄和擠壓達米安，不出一刻鐘，男孩就哼唧唧的流下滿手的白液，全身一抖一抖的被浸在高潮之中。</p><p><br/>
　　這不是達米安的初精，那一次是在濕透的床上，睡醒來發現自己洩了滿褲子白色的粘稠液體。清醒前的感覺有多舒服，清醒後他就有多困擾。用紙巾擦拭、換了件褲子，提著腥臭的床單和衣物來到了莊園的清洗間，獨立的進行各種分開清潔、烘乾。等他走出清洗間的時候，潘尼沃夫提著一籃衣物站在門口等待著他的使用完畢。<br/>
　　等到中午時分父親清醒下樓時，他們尷尬的進行一場關於男性生理課的對話內容。</p><p><br/>
　　分開自己臀部兩瓣的手從高潮中拉回了達米安的注意力。格雷森用滿手濕黏的液體沾溼了緊合小洞周圍的皺折，用大姆指不停的搓揉。</p><p><br/>
　　達米安只覺得自己又被搓熱了，感覺雖然陌生卻很舒服，羞恥心大概在射精時也一起消失，他晃動著臀部配合著手指的動作。身後的人哼哼笑，用拇指頭朝洞口點了兩三下鼓勵著。</p><p><br/>
　　格雷森拉下自己的棉布長褲，提著自己勃起的陰莖在男孩的臀部外比劃著。男孩的身體還是那麼小，他不覺得可以全部接受，長度超過的尺寸一下子就會頂到底了。而且擴張大概還要一陣子。</p><p><br/>
　　他脫下了褲子，還是起身繞過達米安在浴室的門旁，唏唏嗦作響的找出一罐全新的潤滑劑。在達米安不安的晃動身子前又回到了原位。手中的潤滑劑有一個尖嘴的塞頭，格雷森小心的讓塞頭探入洞口內，尺寸不大的塞頭輕易的就沒入洞裡，擠壓著瓶身使潤滑劑爭先恐後的一口氣灌滿了達米安。男孩不適的嗚嗚嗚嗚叫著，身體本能反應的想排出他們，但格雷森又朝瓶身壓了一次，過多的潤滑劑開始溢出了洞口，這時格雷森才取出塞頭。</p><p><br/>
　　達米安驚呼的叫起聲，洞口宛若失禁的抖動，格雷森沒有讓他久待，用龜頭咕一聲的堵住了路口。驚呼一下子彈成粘膩的呻吟，瞬間就被撐開的快感環繞全身，他緊縮著臀部的肌肉顯得力不從心，嘴裡的唾液分泌過多的溢出嘴角，射過精的性器上的小口又開開合合的流出。<br/>
　　當龜頭和柱身向前深入時，達米安大叫了出聲，撲上一層渴望的阻止不太俱有說服力，在地上用力的搖晃頭部。<br/>
　　「不要—不要再進去了、拜託、迪克，這好奇怪—啊—拜託—」</p><p><br/>
　　格雷森也快被男孩的小洞吸個快射了，在達米安身上不停的喘息，停下了動作讓自己冷靜一會，洞裡一直緊縮擠壓讓他難捺的咒罵幾聲髒話。壓抑著自己一入到底的衝動，他拔出了自己。<br/>
　　而達米安的小洞咕嚕咕嚕一股一股的排出潤滑劑，這太浪費了，格雷森用兩根手指全數沒入的堵了回去，達米安因此尖叫出聲。<br/>
　　「啊—太、太深，不要動、不要⋯」</p><p><br/>
　　作怪似的手指在最裡頭分合和攪動，潤滑劑使得動作非常輕易，格雷森用力的撐開手指時，達米安終於崩潰了。<br/>
　　「不要玩、插進來拜託，隨便什麼、插插裡面，咕—不要在撐了—好奇怪—」</p><p><br/>
　　格雷森如他所願的再放入一個手指，並列一起的在小洞抽送，像色情片一樣每一次的抽進抽出都帶著滿手的潤滑溢出，達米安的呻吟從無法攏起的嘴歡快地叫著、大腿和臀部大開並朝手指方向用力擠著想吃進更多。<br/>
　　真是淫蕩，格雷森舔著乾燥的嘴，或許可以插入達米安了。再此之前他想看著達米安怎麼在他的手指上高潮，他好奇這男孩是否還有可以射出的液體。於是他用另一手碰向男孩的精囊，兩顆小球一舊圓滾滾的蓄勢待發。這一點的碰觸讓小口不停的流出精液，他收回了手。</p><p><br/>
　　加快速度的開始大力抽送，而格雷森偷偷的把小指也加入進去，男孩良好的身體柔韌和適應能力也接受了變化。</p><p><br/>
　　當達米安高潮時他抽出了手指，挺胯向前，龜頭毫不費力的被吞了進去，沒有多加施力就挺進了三分之二的柱身。破開的濕潤聲響亮的異常，迪克扭了扭想把自己埋進底部。</p><p>　　一波接一波的高潮達米安反應不及，大張著嘴卻叫不出聲，柔韌的背部在太多快感的攻擊之下向後彎起漂亮的曲線。</p><p><br/>
　　達米安意識到小洞裡已經被頂到底，但格雷森的陰莖並未全部進入，他不曉得還有多少，想要伸手摸摸卻被綁死在身後。提高著臀部想要試探，頂到底的腸道像另闢入口一般的進到一個轉折。忍者疼痛的不適，達米安繼續的吃進，而一雙手放在他的胯部一口氣的把他抬了起來，讓陰莖全部進到穴裡。</p><p>　　格雷森向後抬起了達米安，讓自己坐在了磁磚地板而達米安大張雙腿的背對著他。<br/>
　　達米安失神的把頭向後壓在格雷森肩膀上喘息。</p><p>　　「哈、又濕又緊⋯全部都進去呢。達米—我頂到你那裡了？」</p><p>　　從開始到現在達米安的性器一直沒有停歇的高潮，後穴從疼痛抽蓄到漲漲的酸麻感，連胸前兩個小小的乳頭都挺立著，他無法回應和感受到除了高潮以外感覺。</p><p>　　仰著頭喘氣成為唯一他能做到的事情，格雷森卻低下頭連氧氣都剝奪了。<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　達米安的唇和小舌頭一點力氣也沒有，軟趴趴的。格雷森一手抬起下顎輕而易舉地侵入，繼續把達米安搞得一團亂。一吻完畢後，格雷森將自己的拇指探進達米安的嘴裡，攪動著舌頭，自己的吻則轉移戰地靠近達米安的耳廓。</p><p>　　「你看起來真棒，以後你也會張著腿給其他男人操嗎？讓他們想盡辦法滿足你淫蕩的洞。或許我可以幫你買幾個不同的假陰莖，讓你每天可以塞得飽飽的。」<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　見到達米安沒有回應，他朝上頂了一下，延綿的哼哼聲和纏繞著的軟肉逐漸鬆懈開來。格雷森輕輕地笑著把雙手扶在達米安的腰上。</p><p>　　「回過神，達米，刺激的才要開始」<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　抬起達米安讓體內的肉柱脫離軟穴，停留在穴口旁，挪動了一下角度後，格雷森施力壓下達米安。達米安本能反應的擺動雙腿，想逃離肉柱頂弄卻只是在把自己的體內戳的一塌糊塗。</p><p>　　「噓噓噓⋯你已經習慣了不是嗎？流了滿地的精液在我的浴室，還爽到說不出話。」<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　格雷森又重複四、五次方才的動作插進抽出，達米安豔紅的軟肉也遭抽出一點露在外頭，毫無預兆的格雷森拔出全部的陰莖。啵的一聲被插出成型的穴口無法閉合而環繞成一個大圓形。將達米安背面朝地的翻到，撿起一旁的潤滑劑把剩餘的劑量全部澆在洞裡。</p><p>　　重新插回達米安體內，一次就成功把陰莖塞進溼滑的肉洞。<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　開始大進大出的操著失去部份收縮能力的小洞，格雷森毫無顧忌的用了全速全力埋頭苦幹。咕唧咕唧的水聲被打成白沫流了整個洞和他的陰莖上。<br/>
　　他迅速的揭開達米安綁在身後的雙手，讓雙手環繞在自己的頸上，身下沒有停止動作，不停的用胯下拍打達米安稍微有肉的臀部。<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　格雷森操的時間真的太久了，達米安四肢僵硬而後穴則痲痹無感，他抓緊了格雷森，不曉得該說些什麼表達陌生的無助。</p><p>　　格雷森親了親他的額頭和太陽穴，與身下動作不符的溫和聲安慰著：<br/>
　　「再一下就好了，達米達米—」</p><p>　　迪克一下又一下粗暴的撞進，他祈禱無止盡的活塞運動快點結束，達米安感覺自己不太舒服了—四肢痠麻、後方腫脹、性器在每一次撞擊下的發得生疼、連腹部都開始隱隱做痛—體內的水分也開始缺乏，他想要趕快結束—又想要迎向另一次高潮—。<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　「—快好了，忍著點」</p><p>　　隨著幾次小幅度的撞擊，和格雷森的粗喘，達米安隱隱約約的感受體內多了一份不屬於他的液體深深嵌入。真的太深了，當格雷森抽出陰莖後他無法控制的後穴排出了許多打泡成白沫的潤滑劑，以及一些身體的溼液，但坎入的精液確沒有隨之流出⋯。格雷森一手壓向小腹，腹部的疼痛他警覺的推開。</p><p>　　「別壓—拜託」</p><p>　　「這會讓你腸胃發炎，而且你不會想在醫院被檢查出原因的。」</p><p>　　「那你就不該把我壓在地上操」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
　　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>灌...灌水，你們懂得<br/>過渡的章節ＸD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>達米安無法阻止壓在他腹部的手掌，格雷森在被他反嘴後可不憐惜，更為大力的朝他施力。他的手在腹部下不知道頂到什麼該死的器官，讓前端稍微軟下的陰莖開始失禁的撒出尿液，在格雷森的注視下唏哩嘩啦流不停，達米安在羞恥下紅著臉想拉開格雷森的手。<br/>    「拜託，請不要再壓了⋯」<br/>    <br/>    「放輕鬆，達米安」<br/>    格雷森親吻著他泛紅的眼角，像是遲來的前戲緩緩的安撫和重新撩撥達米安，而他不領情的扭動身軀想要離開格雷森。<br/>    「我現在就離開，拜託，停止下來」<br/>    「清理完之前，你哪都不能去啊達米安，你想帶著這些痕跡回到高譚？讓蝙蝠俠知道你是一個下賤任人操的羅賓？或者又回到你和小男朋友的海底秘密基地？」<br/>    事實上格雷森對清理沒有幫助，變本加厲的在達米安身上留下許多瘀青般的吻痕。他兩方的頸側沒有完好的肌膚，過於強制和開發的性交已經讓他虛弱無力了，格雷森在他上半身又舔又允的更是令他全身發麻，身體完全不在自己的掌控之中了。<br/>    <br/>    然後他感覺到自己的體內透過鬆垮的小穴塞進了一個細小的軟管，越來越深入他脆弱的腸道，他不曉得格雷森還有什麼把戲。格雷森親得和摸得他暈乎乎，早就讓他的思考已經乾涸了。<br/>    格雷森一手正在逗著達米安泛紅高漲的乳頭，另一手則在他的身下推著軟管進進出出的，眼見達米安放空了腦袋，不懷好意的用指甲大力刺激挺立的乳尖。達米安又一次的被刺激清醒，小小聲的痛叫著。<br/>    「第一次的經驗如何？」<br/>    「太痛了」達米安軟軟糯糯誠實的說了。<br/>    格雷森挑著一邊的眉角。<br/>    「真的？」<br/>    <br/>    達米安點頭。<br/>    格雷森將軟管塞到不能在深入的地方，朝前方戳刺了幾下。<br/>    「是你裡面太小啦，我在幫你撐大一點？」<br/>    他的視線一路跟隨格雷森的手來到軟管線路的開頭，當格雷森的手放在開水閥上時，達米安利用殘餘的力量擋住了格雷森轉動的動作。<br/>    「不要、裡面會壞掉⋯⋯」<br/>    「怎麼會壞掉？只是一點水」格雷森鼓勵的親吻達米安，同時間打開了水流，達米安在他的吻裡睜大眼尖叫著。<br/>    眼角餘光看見自己的小腹被絲絲的水流充滿且逐漸膨脹，達米安真的驚慌了。<br/>    所幸時間持續不長，在他準備要使勁咬下格雷森時，水流停止了，格雷森也退開了。<br/>    <br/>    格雷森隨後將他一把提起，剩餘不多的羞恥心讓達米安沒有當場失禁，但是他眼前模糊糊的懇求格雷森放下他。<br/>    <br/>    「噓—達米沒事的，清理好就可以休息了」<br/>    「好漲⋯」<br/>    <br/>    格雷森將反抱著他放在了馬桶座椅上，達米安的臀部碰到冰涼的磁磚一縮，但雙腿被格雷森折起，根本無從掙扎。<br/>    「放我下來⋯⋯我快忍不住了⋯⋯」<br/>    「先把精液清出來，達米，乖一點」<br/>    格雷森親暱的吻著他，一邊又用力的把達米安自己的大腿上折，達米安在濕吻裡不停的呻吟，想脫離格雷森的嘴又被一次次重新侵犯。<br/>    達米安沒有知覺自己的肌肉，腸道裡的熱流再一次次腿部的擠壓洶湧而出，如小水柱一樣落在水池。他不敢往下的注視，緊閉雙眼，反手的死死抓住格雷森的肩頭。<br/>    <br/>    「你做得很好，達米安。」<br/>    格雷森給了他最後一個單純的親吻，在達米安逃避的眼皮下，替他用溫水清理了全身。<br/>    達米安昏昏沉沉的在黑暗與溫水，以及格雷森溫柔的低語中睡著。<br/>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下一篇就讓達米騎回來(O)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>